New Start
"New Start" - дебютный сингловый альбом HINAPIA. Он был выпущен 3 ноября 2019 года. Фон 30 октября HINAPIA представили один трек под названием "Drip" перед датой выхода их сингла и в тот же день исполнили песню в живую на Show Champion.@HINAPIAofficial в Twitter 3 ноября было опубликовано музыкальное видео для заглавного трека, однако оно было удалено позже в тот же день и повторно загружено 4 ноября. Причина этого заключалась в том, что некоторые сцены с участницей Минкён были удалены и заменены. Список треков # "Drip" - 3:20 Текст Минкён, Кёнвон, Ыну, Ебин, Бада Корейский = Drip drip drip Drip drip drip 스며들어 네게 더 Drip drip drip Drip drip drip 느껴 봐 느껴 봐 지금 기분 천천히 머리부터 발 끝까지 나른한 숨 내가 1 2 3 하면 Shots on me 뭐가 겁나 Like a gangster 살짝 들춰볼게 니 맘 Ice queen 날 기다렸니? 4 5 6 하면 더 깊이 잠이 들어가요 날카로운 어둠이 우릴 기다리고 있어 하얀 달빛에 번진 Rain 너와 날 나른하게 적셔오는 꿈 속 더 달콤하게 Drip drip drip 난 니 맘 깊이 감춰 둔 진짜 널 원해 더 강렬하게 Drip drip drip 착한 척보단 솔직한 눈빛을 바래 좀 더 Holic holic 어서 넌 손을 뻗어 지금 내게 더 니 맘에 Drip drip drip 남김없이 전부 내게 줘 Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip 스며들어 네게 더 Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Some-one, look at my sign 눈을 떠 보면 어느새 Dance floor 니 몸이 저절로 움직여 One more 1-2-3 어서 Dance with me Feelin’ so cool? 나를 봐요 좀 더 깊이 들어와 봐 아직 좀 부족한데? 4 5 6 다시 Shots on me 망설이지 말고 니가 알던 세상이 모두 무너지고 있어 조금 더 깊이 허락해 어차피 지금 여긴 너만 아는 꿈 속 더 달콤하게 Drip drip drip 난 니 맘 깊이 감춰 둔 진짜 널 원해 더 강렬하게 Drip drip drip 착한 척보단 솔직한 눈빛을 바래 좀 더 Holic holic 어서 넌 손을 뻗어 지금 내게 더 니 맘에 Drip drip drip 남김없이 전부 내게 줘 Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) 계속 홀려들 거야 지금 너도 잊었던 네 눈빛을 한 방울씩 니 맘을 깨울 Drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ 지금 여기선 어디든 Your floor 여기도 저기도 널 원해 Come on 차갑고도 달콤한 Kissing 잊지 못할 걸 이 느낌은 난 속삭이듯 Drip drip drip (Yeah) 깜짝 놀라게 달라진 널 내가 원해 Oh 니 심장에 Drip drip drip 어떤 시선도 상관없을 너를 원해 좀 더 Holic holic 어서 넌 손을 뻗어 지금 내게 더 니 맘에 Drip drip drip 남김없이 전부 내게 줘 Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip 스며들어 네게 더 Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) 느껴 봐 어딘가 다른 기분 천천히 머리부터 발끝까지 짜릿한 꿈 아주 맘에 들어 니가 Ice queen 날 기다렸니? |-|Романизация= Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Seumyeodeureo nege deo Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Neukkyeo bwa neukkyeo bwa jigeum gibun Cheoncheonhi meoributeo balkkeutkkaji nareunhan sum Naega 1 2 3 hamyeon Shots on me Mweoga geomna Like a gangster Saljjak deulchweobolkke ni mam Ice queen nal gidaryeonni? 4 5 6 hamyeon deo gipi jami deureogayo Nalkaroun eodumi uril gidarigo isseo Hayan dalppiche beonjin Rain Neowa nal nareunhage jeoksheooneun kkum sok Deo dalkomhage Drip drip drip Nan ni mam gipi gamchweo dun jinjja neol weonhae Deo gangnyeolhage Drip drip drip Chakan cheokbodan soljjikan nunppicheul barae Jom deo Holic holic eoseo neon Soneul ppeodeo jigeum naege deo Ni mame Drip drip drip Namgimeopshi jeonbu naege jweo Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Seumyeodeureo nege deo Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Someone, look at my sign Nuneul tteo bomyeon eoneusae Dance floor Ni momi jeojeollo umjigyeo One more 1 2 3 eoseo Dance with me Feelin’ so cool? Nareul bwayo Jom deo gipi deureowa bwa Ajik jom bujokande? 4 5 6 dashi Shots on me mangseoriji malgo Niga aldeon sesangi modu muneojigo isseo Jogeum deo gipi heorakae Eochapi jigeum yeogin neoman aneun kkum sok Deo dalkomhage Drip drip drip Nan ni mam gipi gamchweo dun jinjja neol weonhae Deo gangnyeolhage Drip drip drip Chakan cheokbodan soljjikan nunppicheul barae Jom deo Holic holic eoseo neon Soneul ppeodeo jigeum naege deo Ni mame Drip drip drip Namgimeopshi jeonbu naege jweo Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Gyesok hollyeodeul kkeoya jigeum Neodo ijeotteon ne nunppicheul Han bangulsshik ni mameul kkaeul Drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ Jigeum yeogiseon eodideun Your floor Yeogido jeogido neol weonhae Come on Chagapgodo dalkomhan Kissing Itji motal geol i neukkimeun Nan soksagideut Drip drip drip (Yeah) Kkamjjak nollage dallajin neol naega weonhae Oh ni shimjange Drip drip drip Eotteon shiseondo sanggwaneopseul neoreul weonhae Jom deo Holic holic eoseo neon Soneul ppeodeo jigeum naege deo Ni mame Drip drip drip Namgimeopshi jeonbu naege jweo Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Seumyeodeureo nege deo Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Neukkyeo bwa eodinga dareun gibun Cheoncheonhi meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jjaritan kkum Aju mame deureo niga Ice queen nal gidaryeonni? |-|Английский= Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Sink into me more Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Feel it, feel it, feel this feeling Slowly, from your head to your toes, a languid breath When I say 1 2 3, shots on me What are you scared of, like a gangster I'll peek into your heart Ice queen, have you waited for me? When I say 4 5 6 fall into deeper sleep The sharp darkness is waiting for us The rain caught in the white moonlight That drenches us in this dream Sweeter, drip drip drip I want the real you, your heart hidden within Stronger, drip drip drip I want your honest gaze over you acting nice More holic holic Reach your hands out to me Drip drip drip to your heart Give me everything Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Sink into me more Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Someone, look at my sign When you open your eyes, it's a dance floor your body moves naturally one more 1-2-3 come on dance with me Feelin’ so cool? Watch me Come a little closer But that's not enough? 4-5-6 one more, shots on me, don't hesitate The world you once knew is all collapsing Let's go further This is a dream you only know of Sweeter, drip drip drip I want the real you, your heart hidden within Stronger, drip drip drip I want your honest gaze over you acting nice More holic holic Reach your hands out to me Drip drip drip to your heart Give me everything Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) It'll keep dripping right now Even your gaze that you forgot one drop at a time It'll wake your heart Drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ Right now, here, everywhere is your floor Here and there I want you, come on Cool and sweet kissing This feeling will be unforgettable I whisper, drip drip drip (Yeah) I want you, who changed surprisingly Oh, drip drip drip on your heart I want you, who doesn’t care about any stares More holic holic Reach your hands out to me Drip drip drip to your heart Give me everything (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Drip drip drip Drip drip drip Sink into me more Drip drip drip Drip drip drip (I’m in drippin’ drippin’ drippin’ ah) Feel it, something’s changed Slowly, from your head to your toes, this electrifying dream I really like you Ice queen, have you waited for me? Галерея HINAPIA_New Start_schedule.png|План-распорядок HINAPIA_New Start_schedule 2.png|План релиза (2) Примечания Ссылки на видео * Клип "Drip" ** Тизер 1 / 2 ** Танцевальная репетиция en:New Start Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:HINAPIA Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.